


I can't get close enough to you

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-coital hugging???, bad poetry??, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Sid and Geno share a hug after sex. I wrote some bad poetry to compliment the drawing. The overall mood is fluffy with a grain of spiciness (a.k.a. I was going for 'cute' but I'm calling this NSFW because I didn't feel like drawing pants on them).I'll be posting some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Kudos: 23





	I can't get close enough to you

****

Transcript (I'm sorry for my handwriting):

I can't get enough of you...

To satisfy the ache in my soul when you're away...

So this momentary closeness we sometimes share...

Is just going to have to do.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay why is it that when I’m practicing backgrounds and just happen to sketch a little something to go in the foreground it suddenly looks like the best drawing of Sid and Geno I’ve ever done???????? What is up with that??? Anyway, I cleaned it up and coloured it because it makes me feel things, so I hope it makes you feel things too)
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my [twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art) a follow!  
> You can find some of my SFW art on my [tumblr page](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com))


End file.
